


i hate u, i love u

by mercyziegler



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Shane Madej, Dom/sub, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Smut, Sub Ryan Bergara, Valentine's Day, blowjob, hatefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: There’s a reason people say indifference is the true opposite of love. When two people hate each other, that sparks a lot of ranting, arguing… it creates a fixation. You sit there and fills your friend’s heads with “did you see what they did? They’re so annoying. Screw them” and they will roll your eyes at you. “When are you gonna stop talking about this person? Just kiss them already.”OR: Ryan and Shane hate each other. Or do they?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came out of nowhere, but I hope you guys like it anyways!

Another day at the Watcher’s office, another argument between two of the founders.

“So now you’re saying I’m an idiot?” Ryan yelled.

“If the shoe fits...” Shane replied with a cocky grin on his face. He knew how to get on Ryan’s nerves and he was not sorry to use all techniques possible to do that.

“So I’m an idiot because I believe in something?” Ryan raised his tone, stepping hard on the floor, while getting up from his chair. The small, angry figure should look more intimidating, in Shane’s opinion.

“If it’s something as stupid as ghosts, then yes” his tone was soft, steady.

Hiding his urge to smile, he made his best angry face to Ryan, who responded by pounding his foot on the floor one more time and pointing his finger in Shane’s face. “You’re a jerk”.

Shane pretended to be scared, putting both his hands up and mocking a “ooooh” before Ryan left, closing himself in the bathroom like he often did. The taller one laughed, going back to work like nothing happened.

“You guys need to stop… whatever that was” Steven showed up out of nowhere, sitting on Ryan’s chair and facing Shane. “I never thought it was going to be that bad when I invited you both to start a company with me”.

Shane tsked, “Don’t worry, Stevie boy! It’s not that bad”.

“I don’t know, Shane. He was pretty mad this time…”

“Allow me to fix things then” Shane replied confidently, getting up from his chair and making his way to the bathroom. The door was still closed and he could hear movement inside, like Ryan was pacing from one side to the other. 

He thought about knocking, but that was just not how they did it. 

“What are you doing here?” Ryan said surprised, clenching his fist at the sight of the slender figure in front of him.

Shane chuckled, passing his hand through his own hair. “Like you don’t know…”

“No” the younger promptly said, “we’re not doing _that_ anymore. You’re stupid, ignorant, a pain in my ass and I-” Ryan stopped on his tracks, cause Shane was now centimeters away from him.

Placing a finger gently in the other man’s mouth, Shane shushed him. He whispered, lips touching his finger, “oh and you just _love_ it, don’t you? Especially the pain in your ass…”

Ryan should slap that stupid face, maybe punch that smile away or, at least, take a step back, but yet again, he froze. And he knew damn well what happened when he froze.

Last thing he knew, Shane was pinning him against the cold marble of the sink, picking him up by the thighs, making him sit on top of it. They were kissing like they were their only source of air, melting at each other’s touches like a couple of teenagers. Shane took off Ryan’s shirt and the other did the same. 

“I can’t believe… this is happening again” Ryan cried out.

Shane took a second to admire the other man. He still had hickeys on his chest from the last time they did this, which was like… a week ago? Damn, he was good at this. He smiled proudly. “Shhh, you look so much better with your mouth shut”.

Ryan growled, partly of annoyance, partly of pain and pleasure, for Shane was placing another hickey in his shoulder this time, close to the neck. “Stop fucking marking me” he was able to say between his teeth. 

Shane giggled, “I’m just leaving a message to whoever you fuck next”.

“And what message would that be, big guy?”

“Someone did that better”.

Again, Ryan should punch that cocky bastard right now, but he just couldn’t. Not when the bastard’s hands felt so damn good against his skin. The time has come for him to curse himself about coming wearing those grey sweatpants to work, cause all Shane had to do was to pull a string.

And now, Ryan was at his mercy again.

Shane pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time, leaving Ryan seated on the cold. Which, to be fair, he barely felt, cause Shane put him on the floor and turned him around, his stomach now being pressed against the marble. Ryan reached under the sink, taking a very small bottle from a very convenient place he found on the furniture.

“You didn’t want it to happen again, but you still kept that here… interesting” Shane mocked, taking the bottle from his hand and opening, lubbing his fingers and his now exposed cock. 

“Shut the fuck up” was all that Ryan could say before Shane mercilessly introduced two fingers inside of him. He knew he had to be quiet. If anyone knew about what happened there, they could ruin everything. If not their jobs, at least their reputation.

It was just incredibly hard not to be loud with such big fingers inside of him.

He tried to bite his lip as hard as he could, but when Shane introduced a third he just couldn’t help but moan. That didn’t make Shane happy, cause he immediately put his free hand on Ryan’s mouth, pressing it so hard his head leaned back. 

“Quiet, you slut!” he whispered in an angry tone, “we both know how much you want me, but keep it to yourself”.

Ryan cursed, words muffled by Shane’s hand, who didn’t remove it when he finally aligned his cock to his entrance and started pressing against Ryan’s rim. “Behave for me, will you?” he teased, before going all the way in and muffling Ryan’s long whine.

He started pounding, just as hard as the rest of the making out session had been, just as rough as every time they had sex in that bathroom. Or at their shared desk, once. Ryan legs were already wobbling and Shane, like the good enemy he was, picked him up by the waist and pulled him up, so Ryan was now suspended over the sink. His feet not even being able to touch the floor. 

Of course, he wanted to complain about the situation, but now the thrusts were even harder, stronger, he had no capacity of even forming words.

“Fuck, ’m close” was all he could say, before Shane covering his mouth again, holding him by the waist with his other hand, having to bite his own lips not to growl at the sensations.

Then, as quietly as they could, they came only seconds apart. Ryan’s cheeks were flushed, wet. Shane’s hair was now glued to his forehead. He took his dick off Ryan, that moaned silently at the feeling.

“You clean this up” Shane said, straightening his hair with his now washed fingers. He put his pants back up, closing his belt, normalizing his breathing, looking as normal as he was before he came in. 

And then he left.

“Fucking idiot…” Ryan cursed under his breath, cleaning any sign of anyone ever having sex in that bathroom. Like he always did, cause apparently that was who he was right now.

Obviously, he hated every minute of it, he tried to convince himself while putting his underwear and pants back on. There’s no way anyone could like such a thing. Ryan looked at his reflexion in the mirror, the bruise from the new hickey was already making an appearance in his skin.

He smiled.

Because there’s absolutely no doubt; if anyone in the world would like such a thing, that would be him.

“So, how did it go? Did you two talk?” Steven asked, focused on his computer screen, just like everyone else was.

“Yeah, we’re good for now” Shane reassured. 

“Good. Let’s try to keep it that way, okay?” Steven looked away for a second, to show Shane he was serious about it. 

“You got it, boss” Shane replied, sitting on his chair.

In that moment, Ryan left the bathroom, walking slower than normal. He sat in front of Shane, not making eye contact. That usually was a good sign. 

“Hey Shane” Steven called.

“Sup?”

“I’m not your boss, you moron”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That turned out differently than I was expecting, but hey! It's finished!

Another argument, another fuck.

This time, Ryan couldn’t even remember what started it, something about a new color for the Watcher logo. Shane was insisting on purple, while Ryan knew the most obvious choice was pink -- it was Valentine’s week after all.

Shane thought that would be it, just an argument this time, until he found out Ryan had been waiting for him in the parking lot. They waited for everyone to leave, so Shane could enter his car without being caught. Right there on the back seat, they did what they did best.

“That was the last time” Ryan said in an assertive tone, catching his breath while still sitting on Shane’s lap.

“You always say that” Shane mocked, giving the other man a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’m serious, idiot”.

Of course, Shane laughed. That was their thing, it wasn’t gonna change. They argue, they fuck, they’re good until they argue again. The circle of life. But, of course, Ryan had to shut him up, when a day later he arrived at work telling everyone he had a date for Valentine’s Day.

“That’s awesome, Ry! What’s their name?” Katie asked enthusiastically.

Ryan smiled, “His name’s Brandon and we met in-”

“Hah, of course it would be a Brandon...” Shane scoffed, not wanting people to hear it, but not embarrassed that they did.

“You know what? We’ll talk more about it at lunch” Ryan said in an annoyed voice, looking directly at Shane, even though his words were meant for Katie. He sat on his chair, not breaking eye contact. “Any problems?”

“I don’t know, Ryan. I just don’t think work is the best place to discuss your love life, that’s all…” he replied in his usual soft tone.

“Excuse me?” the younger snapped.

“Here we go again…” Steven murmured under his breath, but they chose to ignore him.

“Maybe you wouldn’t mind my love life so much if you had one of your own” Ryan continued, trying not to raise his tone. 

Someone Shane couldn’t spot made a burning noise with their mouth, which would be enough to make Ryan lose it if he was in his place… but that was Shane.

“Touché” was all he replied, raising both of his hands for a second before pretending to be focused on his computer. Ryan sat down proudly. 

Truth was, Shane never had the need of a love life after Ryan and him started to… work on their issues. Of course, he didn’t blame Ryan for wanting more than that, but it did catch him off guard. The fact that the day before could really have been the last time didn’t make him happy at all.

And so the days passed and the weekend came. Saturday went by fast, Shane still had work to do and it’s always better to do it while drinking a cold one at home. Not a bad day. Now, Sunday couldn’t brag about being good as much. After a nice walk outside and cleaning the apartment, he really didn’t have much else to do.

Except thinking about Ryan, that is, who at this time was probably around some Brandon guy, having the time of his life. “Good for him” Shane thought out loud, but not really good for himself. He was in love with the guy, after all. He realized some time during that damned week. He was in love with the most annoying, stupid, stubborn, small, hot, intelligent, beautiful person in the world. And he had the whole day to think about how he let him get away. 

After finally finding a good documentary to watch and staying away from his phone, Shane was surprised, to say the least, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Ryan?” he murmured under his breath, looking through the peephole before opening the door. “What are you doing here?” he asked, but wasn’t answered.

The younger didn’t even wait for an invite before invading Shane’s home -- and personal space, kissing him intensely while closing the door behind them. Ryan pressed his body against Shane’s, pinning him against the wall, taking the other man’s shirt off, who did the same to him.

“What about your date?” Shane asked, still confused, but definitely not complaining.

“Dumped him” was all he minded to share. 

Shane smirked, “let me guess: couldn’t stop thinking about me?”

“Shut the fuck up”. Ryan tried to sound angry, but Shane could see a smile starting to form on his lips.

‘Maybe not my worst sunday’ Shane concluded, while he watched Ryan get on his knees and pull his pants down in one quick gesture. Shane chuckled down at the scene, not believing his eyes for a second… but sure believing the feeling once Ryan put him on his mouth. 

“That’s it, baby” Shane whispered under his breath, “you’re making me feel so good…”.

Ryan looked up with his dark puppy eyes and Shane swears only that could make him cum. He put his hand on the other man’s hair and gripped on it, making Ryan’s tongue vibrate as he moaned in Shane’s dick.

“So eager for me, weren’t you, boy?” Shane strengthened his grip, making Ryan moan again, both of his hands placed on the back of Shane’s thighs, letting him take control and fuck his mouth as he pleased.

The movements started to get rougher, as Shane began to slow things down. “Stand up” he commanded. Ryan obviously obeyed, not being able to keep his hands off his enemy -- if he could even call him that -- kissing Shane while he grabbed the back of his thighs and picked him up.

“Where are we going?”

“My room” Shane replied trying to not lose his balance while walking around the apartment, placing Ryan more gently than he intended to once they got to bed.

Shane then took off his own pants -- and Ryan’s right after -- climbing on top of him again only to hold his wrists above his head and place kisses all over his neck and torso, leaving a sequence of hickeys along the way. He just couldn’t help it, not after someone else almost getting to the point of seeing Ryan like this. 

“Possessive much?” Ryan muttered under his breath.

Shane smiled, “you like it? It says “Stay the fuck away, Brandon””. 

Ryan giggled and Shane couldn’t help but to kiss that mouth as intensely as he could. He let go of Ryan’s wrists to reach for the bottle of lube he kept on his nightstand, spreading it over his hands and cock. When Ryan started to turn and change his position, Shane immediately stopped him. “I wanna look at you” he said, so Ryan went back to the position he was in.

‘You’ve gone soft’ he meant to tell Shane, but didn’t. Not only because there were two fingers inside him, but because he didn’t want it to stop. He was in love with the guy, after all. He realized it that afternoon. He was in love with the most ridiculous, insufferable, irritating, tall, hot, smart, perfect person in the world. And he had the whole night to enjoy him.

“You’re quiet” Shane commented, inserting a third finger and twisting his wrist, making Ryan moan loud. “There you go…”

“Why can’t you... be quiet?”

Shane giggled, “I know what my voice does to you, little bitch”. He thrusted his fingers harder, Ryan's legs were starting to close around him, “the only reason you’re here is because I know I can’t be quiet around you”. He then took off his fingers and Ryan knew what that meant.

As Shane positioned himself between Ryan’s thighs, the younger found a way to pull him for a kiss. “I don’t think I hate you anymore” he whispered and Shane’s blood froze inside his veins.

After a couple of seconds, he was able to smile, passing his fingers cautiously through Ryan’s hair, he said “I don’t think I ever did”.

With that, Shane pushed himself inside Ryan, who threw his head back in a muffled moan. He always thought he was going to get used to Shane’s size, but it always felt like the first time, no matter how long Shane spent prepping him. The more the taller moved, the fuller Ryan felt each time.

“You don’t have to be quiet here, baby boy. Let me hear you” Shane muttered in his ear, which made Ryan relax and whine at every thrust. 

Things started to heat up, Shane was now holding Ryan’s wrists above his head again while pounding his ass. Ryan’s legs were crossed around Shane’s waist, his head moving side to side while he moaned louder than he ever did.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Shane asked and Ryan could only nod. “Beg”.

“W-hat?”

Shane used his left hand to grip on Ryan’s hair, pulling it back. “You heard me. Beg.” 

Ryan moaned, trying to break free from both of Shane’s hands, unsuccessfully. “P-lease” he murmured, knowing he could do better than that. “Please, master” he said more confidently this time.

Shane smiled, pleased, then gladly finished his job. Making Ryan cum and then cumming inside his already over sensitive hole. 

“Such a good pet…” he said before pulling out, both smiling on the sensation.

Tired, struggling to breathe, but smiling nonetheless. Shane turned to Ryan, who did the same. Their eyes met for a long time before Shane broke the silence.

“So, was it worth it to leave your date?”

“I wouldn’t know… maybe he would have been better…” Ryan teased.

Shane giggled, not even having the energy to pretend to be mad.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ryan”.

Ryan’s eyes sparkled and he smiled back.  “Shut up, Shane”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope ya'll liked it! In need of further conversations, my twitter is @beefbby <3


End file.
